


Redemption

by interlude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, messiah!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and if Easter is a time for rebirth,<br/>you hope the invitation extends to you"</p>
<p>- a character study of Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

and if Easter is a time for rebirth,  
you hope the invitation extends to you for the body you wear  
is but thirty or one thousand and thirty, yet it rubs raw at it’s edges,  
frays along corners,  
wears imprints and scars like memories  
of a million and one personal nightmares.

and others may have it worse, you still hold this belief strongly for at least  
you have stepped into your hardships willingly,  
have chosen the apple on your own, have chosen your  
redemption as well, in the form of a long fall from the tower of  
your own self-imposed righteousness, your “i can do this”

Armageddon once fell mostly on your shoulders, for the war could not  
have been won without the leader of the opposing side, and for  
all the previous mistakes made by others it was you who provided  
this final player,  
who with an arrogance you now regret set the board,  
who placed the king in his position.

and perhaps your salvation took: your fall provided a cleansing  
of a once darkened soul and hell burned out the rest, and the  
phantoms that chased you punished you for all your previous sins.

but perhaps you still need saving. you have always been unsure  
as to how tainted you are, have always been blind to your  
corruption until it corrupts.

.

blood drips from your mouth.  
spills out like poison, purging your body of past transgressions,  
or so you hope, or so you pray.

trials lay before you, and if they line the path to  
forgiveness, you will walk through every one with hurried steps.  
there is already a hole in one hand, two more seem trifle matters,  
and you will carry any cross you are given.

so if Easter is a time of rebirth,  
you hope, too, to be reborn.


End file.
